


Girls Day

by Cherrywithani



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Ok ko
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrywithani/pseuds/Cherrywithani
Summary: Rippy Roo invites Carol to have a girls day while KO stays at his dads for the weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone know that the OK KO finale aired I have so many things I want to write about my favorite show. Hope you enjoy! I only plan on writing 2-3 chapters

It was a nice relaxing Saturday morning, Carol thought to herself. KO was busy packing his bag to head over to his dads for the weekend. KO had ate all of his breakfast, and cleaned his room. Carol had already gone grocery shopping and finished her daily chores. That’s when her phone started to ring. It was none other than Rippy Roo. 

“Hello?”, Carol answered the phone.  
“A girls day? With you and Foxtail? Sure why not”, Carol hung up the phone and smiled. 

“Mommy, I’m ready”, KO smiled as he headed to the car. Carol drove across the street as Lord Boxman greeted her. 

“Morning Carol, KO,” Boxman waved awkwardly. KO hurried inside waiting to put his bag down. 

“Hey Carol, I know this is awkward and all, but, we actually have a guest over right now, who happens to be mutual friends with you and PV”, Boxman trailed off. Carol raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to answer. 

“Maybe it would just be easier if you just came inside”, Boxman stumbled over himself. Carol sighed and parked her car, walking behind Boxman. 

Soon the two entered the kitchen to be greeted by Professor Venomous, and Rippy Roo! 

“Rippy?”, Carol asked surprised. Rippy adjusted her glasses and smiled. Rippy explained how she was in the area and happened to stop by Boxmore as a potential place to look for Laserblast, when she ran into Professor Venomous. After they had an all out spar and some harsh words got out of the way, the two decided to bond over coffee and grade papers together to make up for lost time. It was the least Venomous could do since Rippy put herself through quantum physics course looking for him. Rippy began to make suggestions about what to do today, when Carol interjected.

“You were thinking about going to the spa today?” Just at that exact moment Fink started storming down the hallway. 

“Stupid videos game!! I can’t believe the guy ragequit so I wouldn’t be able to win!! What an absolute CLOD!!”, Fink had steam coming out from her ears! 

“Who’s that?”, Rippy asked. 

“This is my henchman, Fink”, Professor Venomous replies. Fink quickly hopped on Professor Venomous’ lap. 

“Boss, Boss, you’ll never believe what happened. I would have won in videos game if it wasn’t for that stupid CLOD!!” Fink sat and crossed her arms. Fink looked over to see Rippy and Carol. 

“Boss, who is that, next to that dorks mom?”, Fink stated bluntly.

“Fink, be nice to our guests. This is my old pal, Rippy Roo”, Professor Venomous introduced. 

“Hello,” Rippy waved. Rippy reached into her pouch and pulled out a cupcake and handed it to Fink. 

“You look like a young lady who enjoys sweets,” she smiled. Finks eyes glimmered as she snatched the cupcake from Rippy. She quickly devoured it in front of Professor Venomous. 

“Professor, you look exhausted, why don’t we take Fink with us out on our girls day?” Rippy suggested. Carol awkwardly looked away.


	2. Decisions

“I guess Fink could come along,” Professor Venomous replied

“Huh?”, Fink asked.

“Rippy, can I talk to you in Private for a sec?”, Carol asked rubbing the back of her head. 

Rippy quickly turned around to whisper to Carol.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Rippy? I mean I understand girls day but Fink isn’t exactly the hero-type. Do you think we can trust her?”

“You think that she’s still a girl at the end of the day and everyone needs to treat themselves once in awhile?”

“You’re absolutely right Rippy let’s have fun together!” Carol and Rippy quickly turned around, Rippy smiling genuinely.

“Well Fink it looks like you’re spending the day with myself and Auntie Rippy”, Carol chuckled. 

“Auntie? Boss she’s not serious is she?”, Fink gave Professor puppy eyes. 

“Sparks is 100% serious and you should enjoy a day with her and Aunt Rippy. I do have to spend some quality time with KO, so go enjoy yourself kiddo”, Professor Venomous replied. Fink crosses her arms, fumes coming out of her ears. How was she supposed to act around that doofus’ mom, who cares if KO was her boss’ kid, he was still a doofus at the end of the day. 

“Hey, why don’t we take my van? There’s enough room for all of us,” Carol suggested. The trio headed into Carol’s car to go pick up  
Foxtail. 

Rippy hopped up to Foxtail’s house, and knocked on the front door. Foxtail appeared on the other side and greeted Rippy. Rippy quickly filled Foxtail in about Fink being with herself and Carol so Foxtail wouldn’t go mad trying to destroy Fink. Rippy and Foxtail hurried back into the vehicle, and buckled their seatbelts. 

“So what would you wonderful ladies like to do first?”, Carol asked. 

“How about we go to the spa?”, Rippy suggested. 

“That’s a great idea Rippy!”, Carol smiled. Fink sat in the back, chin resting in her palm as she scoffed. 

“This is so lame,” Fink mumbled under her breath. 

“You know, for once I agree with you, I hate the spa, if anything I would rather be at Sports Game than this,” Foxtail whispered to Fink. Fink looked at Foxtail as if she had two heads. Wasn’t this lady supposed to be a hero? Isn’t one of heroes favorite things taking baths?, Fink wondered. 

“Any objections?”, Carol turned around and smiled. Foxtail and Fink sunk into their seats in the back and blew their bangs from in front of their eyes. 

“No,” The two deadpanned.


End file.
